WO 2013/001388 A1 discloses a system for providing a live three-dimensional image of a body lumen. The system comprises an x-ray system for generating an x-ray image of the body lumen and an optical shape sensing (OSS) device for determining a three-dimensional shape of a flexible surgical tool within the body lumen. The determined three-dimensional shape of the flexible surgical tool and the x-ray image of the body lumen are registered to each other based on, inter alia, a segmentation of the surgical tool in the x-ray image.
US 2010/0056904 A1 discloses an interventional system comprising an interventional instrument like a catheter to be navigated from an insertion site to a treatment site within a patient. During the navigation procedure the interventional instrument, which is equipped with an optical fiber member, is tracked by using OSS, wherein the tracked location is shown on a magnetic resonance image of the patient. In order to show the location of the interventional instrument tracked by OSS on the magnetic resonance image of the patient, an OSS tracking system for tracking the interventional instrument and a magnetic resonance imaging system for generating the magnetic resonance image need to be registered to each other. The registration is performed by marking within the magnetic resonance image a plurality of known points on the optical fiber member of the interventional instrument, wherein the known points carry markers visible in the magnetic resonance image.
This interventional procedure can only be performed with specific interventional instruments, which are equipped with an optical fiber member having markers, which are visible in the magnetic resonance image, at known points. The interventional procedure is therefore limited to certain interventional instruments only.